


[podfic] Passionfruit Purple

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, always-a-girl characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of mistyzeo's fic "Passionfruit Purple."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> It starts out innocently enough, with Jensen's feet in Jay's lap, Jay quietly painting her toe nails.</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:07:48</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Passionfruit Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Passionfruit Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213062) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



**Title:** [Passionfruit Purple](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213062)  
 **Author:** mistyzeo  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (both always-a-girl)  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Author’s Summary:** It starts out innocently enough, with Jensen's feet in Jay's lap, Jay quietly painting her toe nails.  
 **Length:** 00:07:48

**Podficcer’s Notes:** I recorded this as a little gift for exmanhater!  <3

**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Passionfruit%20Purple/Passionfruit%20Purple.mp3) (7.6 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Passionfruit%20Purple/Passionfruit%20Purple%20-%20podbook.zip) (4.6 MB)  
\+ Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/passionfruit-purple).

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1989552.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/97097.html)


End file.
